Letters to Kagome
by ArianaAngel
Summary: Inuyasha's hung up over being a half demon, Miroku and Sango are inspiring jealousy, and according to Inuyasha Kagome is as cryptic as ever. When two people who love each other are kept apart by insecurities and differences, What happens?
1. Chapter 1 Please Live Love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will someday be mine. _Evil laughter ensues_.

A.N. Here it is 'Letters to Kagome' Inuyasha's side of the story! If you read this be sure you have read 'Letters to Inuyasha'. Enjoy! Oh and if it's not to much trouble review? Please?

Chapter One

Please Live Love

OoO

3/19/1503

Dear wench,

You drive me crazy, so much it's not even fair.

Your still here which I did certainly did not expect!

I've been trying to avoid you because,

I don't think you would want some pathetic half-breed following you like a PUPPY!

I love you!

God damn it! There I said, well _wrote _it.

I don't think I'm going to be able to avoid you much longer.

I found you with a huge jagged knife yesterday morning, you were trying to fix your bow!

Do you know how dangerous that is!

I have to protect you _damn it!_

You don't seem realize that if you got hurt I would blame myself!

So please, PLEASE try to be careful cause if you got killed it would kill me!

Your sincerely ticked off puppy,

Inuyasha Takashi

oOo

A.N. The title doesn't make much sense, even if I did write it. So I figured if I was confused by it and I wrote it than my readers would most likely be confused by it too.

What I mean by Please Live Love is that Inuyasha is trying to ask Kagome to please live while calling her love.

Get it? Hopefully.

Oh and the reason Inuyasha called himself a ticked off puppy was because he's honestly loosing it (cause he's worried about Kagome, even though he'll probally never admit it. _Or will he_?).

On top of this I also want to send a shout of thanks to Sora7, Inume-blue, Shenju Ami Mikuu, and .

I want to thank them for their reviews and them adding my story's (Letters to Inuyasha and Fallen) and me to their favorites. So once again ThankYou!


	2. Chapter 2 Likelihood of Love

Disclaimer: I broke into the studio but Inuyasha would not consent to be mine (sigh).

A.N. There is a lot more humor in "Letters to Kagome" than there is in "Letters to Inuyasha" because Inuyasha's way of handling worry and sadness is to be rudely (but funnily) sarcastic.

Chapter 2

Likelihood of Love

oOo

3/31/1503

Dear bitch,

You always get mad when I call you that.

I guess you haven't figured out that when I say bitch,

I actually mean female dog and that coming from a male inu demon is basically a compliment.

You read me a stupid book today,

I mean how could someone as glorious as Ichigo fall in love with a half demon?

And I told you as much and with that I quickly exited the room not really feeling up to being sat.

Later I snuck back into the room and finished the book Demon in my View

(such a damn sissy name)

I was amaZed to find that Ichigo did love Akito.

It was weird. Even if it was fiction if someone wrote that maybe there is hope for me.

Maybe there is a likelihood of love.

Your Inu-Poo (choke),

Inuyasha Takashi

oOo

A.N. Not much to say other than please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Protecter of You

Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine, but someday somehow he will be.

A.N. I know this chapter is really short and kinda weird, and I apologize for that.

Chapter 3

The Protector of You

OoO

4/13/1503

Dear You,

You are the most infuriating person I've ever met!

What the hell does sunny sky and green grass mean?

and why the hell are yours where I am!

You disappeared today,

I thought something ate you!

I wish you would just realize you are my everything,

I don't know what I would do without you so please, please just try to take care of yourself,

cause even though I'm trying hard to do it all on my own

but I would appreciate some help.

Your Protecter,

Inuyasha Takashi

A.N. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Dream of a Daddy

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that Inuyasha is currently my slave and feeding me grapes in the Mediterranean,

_but_ he's still with Kagome and I'm still freezing my butt off in northern C.A.

So I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. Enjoy the story and please review!

Chapter 4

Dream of a Daddy

OoO

4/31/1503

Dear 'Gome,

Sango and Miroku are having another pup.

Apparently that damn lecher can't keep his hands off Sango,

and so in about six months I will yet again be a puppy.

Not a dad, but a puppy.

I will have my ears pulled, be recruited for diaper duty, and will most likely go deaf from the pups wails.

I can only dream of us having pups together.

So I'll be a puppy. I'll lose most of the good stuff, but hey thats life right?

They say the one thing you most want the most is one thing you can't have.

So does that mean I can't have you?

Sincerely A never to be daddy,

Inuyasha Takashi

OoO

A.N. Inuyasha OCness in this chapter is kind of sad, but oh well.

Someday I'll rewrite this story and make it better but for now it's just how it is. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Holding My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Holding my Heart

OoO

4/31/1503

Dear future mate,

I love you.

I can't believe that you love me too,

and because that every couple of minutes I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

When you first said that your sunny sky and green grass was where I was.

I was confused because it had honestly never crossed my mind that you could love me.

I thought I wasn't worth your love.

When I saw you write those words I finally realized what you had meant.

Your love was with me as was your heart.

Silly wench, I actually had to tell you that you held mine.

Sincerely Your Hearts Holder,

Inuyasha Takashi

OoO

A.N. I know that the date on this letter is the same as the last one but hey,

even Inuyasha can get on a writing role. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6 Daddies Little Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. Enjoy!

Epilogue

Daddies Little Princess

OoO

4/15/1513

Dear Kagome!

Your pregnant!

We're gonna have pups!

I didn't think it was possible I could love you more that I already did but I was wrong.

I have a deal for you.

Try to keep out of trouble and I swear upon myself as a prince of the western I will protect you and our babies forever.

P.S. This baby will be part of my Sunny Sky,

and as a princess she deserves a beautiful name.

Sincerely Our Pups Dad,

Inuyasha Takashi

OoO

A.N. Whew. Glad thats over.

This Chapters short but I feel it's fitting for Inuyasha's Mood.

Oh and why does no one ever mention the fact that Inuyasha's a prince?

Illegitimate or not he's still a prince and that makes any of his children royalty.

Please Review.


End file.
